theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 9, 2015/Chat log
6:31 Cfljony22 FINLAND Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:31 Dragonian King hi lily I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!! 6:31 Flower1470 Hello everyone 6:31 Dragonian King peep i have a questiooooooooooooon 6:31 Flower1470 I'll find time to read it lol 6:31 Loving77 yes? 6:31 Flower1470 no you cannot date my sister 6:34 Dragonian King you know the drawing you did for a very shocking episode? 6:35 Loving77 yeah 6:36 Dragonian King well i'm coloring it but i can't tell if that's just a picture of a downsizer or if he's being creepy and stalking us through a window 6:37 Loving77 it's a picture :P 6:40 Dragonian King ok thanks :P 6:40 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdD89s1Xjtw Gumball clip peep bro if you Still trust me 6:43 Dragonian King lol that's definitely japan 6:49 Williamm258 hey bro lily and peep were saying That you were saying that you approve me 6:51 Dragonian King yep i put the "Silly Approved" category on your page 6:51 Loving77 Hey Lily, I made that gif of Ryuk you wanted :P 6:51 Williamm258 What does that mean bro 6:55 Dragonian King it means you're awesome 6:56 Williamm258 oh ok 6:56 Dragonian King brb 6:58 Flower1470 @Peep LET ME SEE IT 7:05 Loving77 Lily: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Ryuk_zps6hfiarjf.gif Also while I was making that gif I decided that I should make one for Will too ;) : http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Misaredo_zpswys2ufar.gif 7:08 Williamm258 Thanks you :) 7:10 Dragonian King back 7:10 Cfljony22 massage 7:12 Dragonian King hey jony have you read silly's zexal yet 7:13 Cfljony22 nope 7:13 Dragonian King go read it then 7:13 Cfljony22 \what where 7:13 Dragonian King CLICK ME -> Silly's Zexal <- CLICK ME 7:15 Cfljony22 theres episodes?!!??!?!?!?!?! come on 7:17 Dragonian King they're not that long 7:17 Cfljony22 hmm i dont see my name anywhere so maybe later 7:18 Flower1470 wow 7:18 Cfljony22 jk lol im reading it right now 7:18 Flower1470 yeah i would hope so lol 7:18 Dragonian King lol you're going to be in the next episode btw 7:19 Cfljony22 u need to write a book silly 7:19 Dragonian King yes yes i do 7:20 Williamm258 How about me bro 7:20 Dragonian King yep you'll be in the next episode too 7:20 Williamm258 ok Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:31 Cfljony22 aw theres pizza but its all the way in the kitchen 7:35 Flower1470 lucky 7:38 Dragonian King guess what 7:38 Flower1470 what 7:44 Dragonian King silly's zexal season 2 starts tomorrow 7:50 Flower1470 woo 7:52 Cfljony22 brb -+6i +6m3.\ Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:58 Loving77 brb 8:07 Williamm258 bye 8:07 Flower1470 Thunderstorms will be ripping through any minute - if our power goes out again, we'll lose out internet and get booted off 8:08 Dragonian King ooo ok Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:35 Cfljony22 BACK Yes it took me all that time to go to the kitchen and get a slice of pizza 8:38 Dragonian King dude do you live in a mansion you have to go all the way to the other side of your house to get to the kitchen? 8:41 Cfljony22 Yup I have to run a marathon every time I want to eat 8:47 Dragonian King well at least you exercise before you eat your donut Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:56 Flower1470 lol Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:56 Cfljony22 i dont like donuts 8:59 Dragonian King oh before you eat ice cream then 9:00 Cfljony22 yeah 9:10 Loving77 back 9:10 Dragonian King wb peep 9:11 Cfljony22 aye 9:14 Loving77 Guys guess what 9:16 Dragonian King more whale week art? :D 9:17 Loving77 Yes! :D Whale Week art day 5: File:WhaleWeekart 5.png 9:25 Dragonian King lol whale looks terrified of tuna 9:25 Cfljony22 8/8 7.9/8 actually nothing gets an 8/8 unless it has Jony in it WOW 9:29 Dragonian King lily wanna hear something dumbo 9:29 Cfljony22 I JUST GOT SCAMMED OUT OF 6 BUCKS i bought jurassic world in spanish...... 9:29 Dragonian King lol 9:32 Cfljony22 i want my 6 bucks back :'( 9:34 Flower1470 @Silly sure @Peep nice work 9:34 Cfljony22 @Jonydoesntgeta@:'( 9:36 Flower1470 @Jony shouldve read the terns and conditions terms* 9:37 Cfljony22 @Jony is too lazy 9:37 Dragonian King okay so i had an alternate account on webkinz the day before webkinz x came out, i tried to log in they said my account was archived and it would be back "tomorrow" well i tried again today and it still isn't 9:38 Cfljony22 whats aa archive thats a fish right 9:38 Flower1470 you need to contact Ganz's shoddy customer service 9:38 Cfljony22 SUE THEM 9:39 Flower1470 @Jony http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/archive 9:39 Cfljony22 WE COULD BE RICH SILLY 9:39 Dragonian King oh yeah 9:39 Cfljony22 RICH I TELL U 9:39 Dragonian King those were the same guys who said they'd email me back in three days and i still haven't heard from them to this day 9:40 Flower1470 yup 9:41 Dragonian King "A customer service representative will respond to your request in approximately 1 to 3 days." that's what they said in november 2012 I'M WAITING 9:41 Cfljony22 I say a 56,000 dollar lawsuit seems reasonable 9:41 Flower1470 everyone hates them 9:41 Dragonian King i think when they said 3 days they meant 3 years so they should email me in november 9:41 Flower1470 just as bad as toontown's 9:41 Cfljony22 and then ill get 10% for being your lawyer and ill be rich! along with u if i want ill take donations if u want im up for that 9:43 Dragonian King how about 5% 9:44 Cfljony22 4% and its a deal 9:46 Dragonian King deal 9:49 Cfljony22 hey silly 9:51 Dragonian King what 9:51 Cfljony22 your names silly right? 9:51 Dragonian King IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS calling it right now 9:52 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfRr1Rcu5f oops https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfRr1Rcu5fw ill get you one day silly one day 9:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys @Jony nah Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:03 Cfljony22 hmm first time cjing in 3 years i suck at cannons how many bessies,flippys,ect would u recommend for a duo vp lily? 10:05 Flower1470 oh geez a lot :P I'm getting really tired really fast so I'm gonna go Bye Jony Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015